Power Struggle
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Ziva David, a woman used to being in control of almost every situation she finds herself in, finally realizes how amazing it can be to lose said control, thanks to a special friend. Kativa fanfic. femmeslash, obviously. Don't like, Don't Read. Pic by Just Another Tomboy


"Power Struggle" by Sammy

It was another late day in Georgetown, Virginia and Kate Todd was glad to be home from work. There was something else that she was glad for. Her friend lived just two stories above her, and could come down at any time. And by friend, Kate knew what this meant. It meant lover. They would tell everyone that they were just friends, yet this was far from true.

Kate was in her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine, when all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Eagerly, she walked to the door, hoping it was who she thought it was. And it had been.

"Ziva!" Kate exclaimed enthusiastically. Ziva smiled, glad to see her so happy. She saw the wine glass in her hand, taking it from her.

"Hello Caitlin. May I?" She asked, looking down at the glass.

"By all means, baby." The older woman replied, gesturing towards it, letting her in.

"Thank you, my love." Ziva said, sipping from the glass as she went inside. She looked around, turning to look at Kate. She was still in her work clothes. So was Ziva.

Kate walked up to Ziva, pulling her close before kissing her on her soft lips. Ziva unwaveringly kissed Kate back, enjoying the taste of wine and strawberry chap stick.

"I want you." Caitlin murmured into Ziva's ear, kissing her there before allowing her lips to travel to her neck. She sucked onto the skin, her hands wandering around her lover's body. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ziva replied, moaning a bit. She could not help herself. Kate just had that control over her. And this was something Ziva was definitely not used to. What she was used to was having control of the situations she finds herself in, but not this time.

Kate was well aware that Ziva liked having control, and she would constantly try anything to make her lose that control. Ziva enjoyed the power struggle, especially since it usually made for hot sex in which she would be pinned or even handcuffed. Tonight had been no different for Kate had a little plan up her sleeve. In fact, it was an idea she had had for quite some time.

Kate, as she kissed Ziva heatedly, took the wine glass from the younger woman and set it down, all the while her lips seemingly glued to hers. Ziva moaned, feeling Kate hiking one of her legs up and around her hip.

"Kate." Ziva breathed, Kate quickly shutting her up by kissing her again. Their lips were a fury, matching that fury which had been pent up inside them since the last time the had sex, which was four days ago, but still, there was quite a fire igniting there.

Grabbing her other thigh, Kate quickly, stealthily, carried Ziva to her bedroom. Ziva, feeling sheer excitement rush through her, gripped onto Kate as if she were a lifeline until Kate got her to the bedroom. Kate tossed Ziva onto the bed, climbing on top of her soon after. Hunger and lust in her hazel eyes, Kate grabbed a hold of Ziva's wrists and pinned them roughly into the mattress. This sense of excitement was awakened within the tan woman.

Kate looked at the woman, sunset shining over both of their bodies. It made Ziva's olive-tan skin appear to as though it was the purest of honey. Kate bent over, kissing Ziva's neck, before kissing a little lower.

"You know, Kate." Ziva moaned. "It shall prove to be a challenge… touching me with your hands pinning my wrists."

Kate found her quip rather amusing. She grinned and looked up into her deep brown eyes. They were eyes which Kate could easily get lost in, yet she knew she could not now. She had to focus, or, as she well knew, Ziva would try to take control.

"Oh, really?" Kate asked slyly. "Eh, I think I can manage."

Then, as if to prove that what she had just said was true, she skillfully maneuvered to where her left hand pinned Ziva roughly into the bed by her slender wrists and her right teasingly caressed Ziva's side. She writhed beneath Kate's touch.

"See?" Kate spoke as her hand went between Ziva's legs which were spread around her. She began to tauntingly stroke Ziva's sensitive clit. Ziva let out a loud moan in response. She had always been sensitive there and Kate figured this out in time. Kate allowed a sly leer to plaster across her face as she watched Ziva squirm and moan.

Ziva arched her back, her moans filled with begging for more. She wanted, no needed Kate's adroit fingers inside of her, fearing, after the build up, that if she did not get this she would die. Kate, showing just a bit of mercy, moved her index finger up and down Ziva's folds, enjoying the familiar feeling of her wetness. If only people knew just how much she loved Ziva, and how much Ziva loved Kate. If only.

"Kate, please!" Ziva begged in the form of a loud moan.

Kate knew that they just might be receiving more complaints from her neighbors, but she did not care. It was worth it, for Ziva. Giving in to the woman's pleas, Kate thrust her index and middle finger inside of her, knowing all too well that this was what Ziva wanted, needed, craved, thrived on.

"So tight…" Kate whispered provocatively into Ziva's ear. The sound of these words aroused Ziva more, causing her to become even tighter, if that was possible.

Her mind was a whir, unable to form complete thoughts, coherent words as Kate sent her into that perfect state of oblivion where one could literally touch what is perceived as intangible. Ziva's hips began to involuntarily buck against Kate's hand, obviously enjoying herself.

"Ah!" Ziva moaned, arching her back again. This allowed Kate to thrust even deeper, hitting her g-spot every time, with each and every rhythmic motion. And then, in an instant Ziva met her summit, feeling a sense of high which she felt every time Kate made her cum.

Breathless, Ziva's frame went limp, waves of ecstasy crashing over her as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked to Kate, desperately trying her hardest to catch her breath.

"It's all about that power struggle, huh?"


End file.
